


Austin Theory One Shots

by Sierra_Hotel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Austin Theory Fic Week, Birthday, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Sex, Stalking, Triad relationship, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Hotel/pseuds/Sierra_Hotel
Summary: A bunch of Austin Theory one shots
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/Angel Garza/Austin Theory, Angel Garza/Austin Theory, Austin Theory/unnamed character, Buddy Murphy & Austin Theory, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black & Austin Theory, Zelina Vega | Rosita & Austin Theory
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Austin Theory Fic Week





	1. Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

> Buddy reflects on his new friendship with Austin.
> 
> Inspired by the song Hiding Place by Miranda Frigon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRZesYYJcxg
> 
> And I will be  
> I will be your hiding place  
> Somewhere to rest and hide your face  
> I will be your hiding place  
> Somewhere you can go

Buddy freely admits that he's an asshole most of the time. It keeps people from getting too close to him, and him from getting too attached to people who just end up hurting him in the end. Very few people in the last few years have gotten through his barriers, and they managed to do so without him realizing it. Alexa, when they were both down in NXT; Mustafa during their feud for the cruiserweight title; Cedric, from Mustafa insisting they hang out; and now Austin, this boy curled up next to him on the couch who somehow knocked down all his walls faster than any of them.

He's not paying attention to the movie. He muted it as soon as he realized Austin had drifted off the sleep, the boy's body is slack against his after Austin had lost the battle against staying awake. At first, he hadn't been too sure about Seth's decision to add this kid and take him on as another disciple but the more he heard Austin talk about being betrayed, the more he felt Seth made the right call. He's been tagging more with Austin lately and he finds himself enjoying it. They've been hanging out, working on their chemistry, and Buddy actually finds himself liking the kid.

It's how he found himself offering his extra bedroom when Austin needed a place to stay. The kid's apartment building had flooded and needed major repairs and it hadn't made sense to him for Austin to stay at a hotel or rent a place when he had an extra room. Normally he doesn't like sharing his space but the offer was out of his mouth before he'd even thought about it. And he's glad he had offered as not even a week after they'd gotten the kid moved in, Austin had gotten injured. He's on strict orders from the doctor to take it easy and Buddy's making sure he listens. It also means Austin isn't alone as he tries to deal with shit in his personal life. Buddy's become very good at offering up distractions. 

As his doctor-ordered rest drags on, Buddy has noticed Austin becoming a little, well he doesn't want to call it clingy, but a little clingy. Tonight isn't the first night that Austin has fallen asleep curled next to him on the couch. Buddy's almost becoming used to being the kid's pillow. He gets it though. For some reason, Austin feels safe with him. With everything else being so unsure in his life, his friendship with Buddy is uncomplicated and he's holding on to that. Buddy's done the same thing with Mustafa.

So he doesn't wake the kid. He shifts them into a more comfortable position and grabs the remote to change the channel to something he can watch mindlessly. If Austin needs him to be his hiding place for a while, he can do that. Plus, it will be good to have Austin on his side when he eventually turns against Seth.


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching Austin.
> 
> Inspired by Lonely by Nikolas Metaxas  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TRMUnWj2A8
> 
> You know someday how much  
> I wanted you to be with me  
> How I always waited for your soft,  
> Sweet kiss that I never got.

He watches. He lurks. He waits. He's already missed his chance once and he will be ready next time. He's had his eye on a certain guy since he joined NXT and when he heard that the object of his desire had been brought up to the main roster as an injury replacement, he knew he had to act. But he'd been too slow. Angel freaking Garza had gotten there first, turning on his charm and putting Austin under his spell before anyone even had the chance to talk to the newcomer.

So he keeps watching. And lurking. And waiting. He knows his chance will come. He's a little surprised, and more than a little annoyed, that it's taking longer than he expected. He'd been sure that once Austin was kicked out of Zelina's group, his relationship with Angel would fall apart and he could swoop in. But it seems like they're stronger than ever. He might have to start finding his own ways to drive some doubt into their relationship.

He will find a way to make Austin his one day, Garza be damned. Angel can have his pick of almost any single person on the roster, Hell, he's always flirting with Charly even though he's with Austin. Angel will move on and Austin will be his. He's waited long enough. 

*****

"You okay?" Austin asks when he feels Angel's arm tighten from where it's resting around his shoulders. They're hanging out in the hallway off camera, watching Zelina and Andrade shoot a promo, waiting for them to finish so they can all return to the locker room.

"Yes," Angel assures him but he's lying. He's sure they're being watched right now and the feeling makes him pull Austin even closer. Everyone backstage around them should be paying attention to the promo being filmed, not to the two of them. He'll have to ask Andrade and Zelina, and maybe Seth and Buddy, if they've noticed the same feeling. He doesn't want to worry Austin over something that might be nothing.

*****

He watches. He lurks. He waits. And he rages.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelina helps Austin pick out a present for his boyfriend.

Zelina's not sure how she ended up in this position. No, that's not true. She knows exactly how she ended up here, sitting on the couch next to Austin and browsing through what feels like a million different websites. All it had taken was Austin asking for her help while giving her those puppy eyes and she'd said yes. She's not sure he even needs her help but she doesn't mind spending time with him. With them both now in different groups on screen, they haven't had a lot of chances to spend time together, not like they used to when they were together.

So she tries not to sigh when Austin vetoes yet another website. She thinks it's cute he wants to buy his boyfriend a little present just because he's so happy, she just wishes he had an idea of what he wants to buy. They've been browsing different websites for over an hour and the only person who's made a purchase is her.

"What about this?" Austin asks, bringing her attention back to the screen. While she was zoning out, Austin had found a website she's never heard of and the image on the screen startles a laugh from her.

"That's perfect," she says. It's a little cheesy but so them. Austin has found a pair of stuffed puppies that resemble him and his boyfriend and Zelina has a feeling they'll both be carrying around the puppies when they get separated on the road. Though that doesn't seem to be a concern for a while. She has a feeling they'll be in the performance center for a while yet.

Austin quickly places his order, with rush shipping, then closes his laptop. "Thanks for helping."

She reaches up to ruffles his short hair, knowing he hates it. "Anytime," she laughs as he gently pushes her hand away. It might have only been a few months that they were introduced but Austin quickly became like a little brother to her, and to Aleister as well. "I'm grabbing some takeout for dinner. You guys want to come over?"

"I'll ask," Austin grabs his phone and sends a quick text, getting a reply almost immediately. "Yeah, sure. Don't suppose you'll let me pay to thank you for helping me?"

"Don't even try it," she warns but with a smile.


	4. Best Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrade, Angel, and Austin are all having a great day.

Angel is having the best day. First, he'd woken up to Austin curled up in bed next to him and took a few moments to enjoy having his younger partner in his arms, listening to him make the occasional little snuffling noise as he sleeps. Then Andrade came into the room to wake them, saying he's made breakfast and it's all their favourites. He was able to take a long, hot shower after breakfast and now he finds himself in their small home gym watching his lovers work out. It's his rest day so he can just sit back, relax, and watch.

Their home gym isn't fancy. They're pretty limited in the equipment they do have but it's enough for light work out days. Andrade's using their bench press, the muscles in his arms rippling each time he lifted the weights and putting dirty images in Angel's head of those arms holding him up against the wall. Austin has one of their free dumbbells and is doing squats. Angel's not sure if he's doing it on purpose but Austin is facing away from him so Angel gets a great view every time the younger man squats down.

*****

Andrade is having the best day. He'd woken up early so he decided to cook breakfast, probably making too much food but he wanted to make sure he made both his partners' favourite foods. Most days he would have stayed in bed, tried to fall back asleep, but after their activities last night, he'd thought they could all use a big breakfast. He'd made French Toast for Austin, an omelet for Angel, and pancakes with fruit for himself.

He gets in a good work out with Austin, noticing the way Angel watches them. He'll definitely be taking advantage of that later. While he showers, Angel and Austin prepare a light lunch for them and, after washing up, they all settle in the living room for a quiet day. No one has any plans or appearance, no one is needed at the performance center until the next round of tapings. He can have a quiet afternoon with his lovers and, after dinner, he has plans.

*****

Austin is having the best day. He'd gotten woken up by Angel telling him that Andrade had cooked breakfast and when he'd rolled out of bed, he could feel the slight ache from the night before. It's not enough pain to be uncomfortable, just enough to remind him that they'd had sex last night. He's more than up for working out with Andrade, though he does prefer when they go to the gym since there's no room for his favourite equipment in their home gym. He does like that their home gym lets them watch each other openly without having to fear that someone will notice.

After a quick shower, he and Angel fix lunch together. Angel's been teaching him some kitchen tricks that don't involve microwaving everything. After eating, he cleans up since Angel actually did most of the work and Andrade had cooked breakfast. Then he joins his partners in the living room, finding Andrade reading and Angel flipping through the channels of the television. They've left a space in between them for him and he quickly settles into it, leaning against Angel's shoulder and tucking his feet beside Andrade. He's not even paying attention to whatever Angel finally decides to watch, perfectly content to let his mind drift off. He can feel Andrade's hand on one of his ankles and Angel has wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His eyes start to get heavy and he doesn't fight it, falling asleep, secure between his two partners.


	5. All Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Austin doesn't want to do things "All Day".

Some days Austin really hates his catchphrase. It's great for T-shirts and to throw out there in a promo, reminding everyone that he does have amazing stamina. But on days like this, when he is tired, the good-natured teasing from his co-workers and friends can be annoying. He's found himself a quiet area at the end of a hallway, away from the rooms being used by everyone else, and has settled himself against the wall. Seth and Buddy had promised to come get him if they were needed earlier than expected.

He's not planning on falling asleep. He knows from experience that being so young and so new, it's not a good idea to fall asleep around co-workers who love pranks. He doesn't risk closing his eyes but even then, he still hears comments when some people notice him. They're teasing, no one is being mean, but it's still annoying.

"You alright?" Seth appears in his line of vision, making him jump a little. He hadn't even noticed the older man approaching him.

"Yeah," he says as Seth slides down the wall opposite him. "Just a little....people'd out."

Seth laughs, nodding. "I get that. Filming our Shield promos in the less public areas gave us a reason to avoid everyone. If it got to be too much, we said we were gonna go look for the perfect spot to film."

They stay in the hall until Buddy comes for them about ten minutes later, saying it's time to film their segment. Austin feels a little more rejuvenated now that he's had a little time to recharge and they all nail it on the first take. They film a couple more times just to be sure, but Seth seems confident the first take is the money take. They have a match to film later on so they can't leave just yet, but this time it's the three of them that return to the spot Austin had found.

There's a lot of things that he can do "All Day", but putting up with people isn't one of them.


	6. Going, Gone, Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin wakes up at Andrade and Angel's house after having a fight with his boyfriend.
> 
> Inspired by the song "The First Day You Wake Up Alone" by Beverley Mahood
> 
> But you'll learn there's a difference between going and gone  
> Yeah On the first day you wake up alone

Austin wakes slowly, stretching out in bed, and he freezes. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know something is wrong. He's alone in the bed, and it's not his bed. He slowly opens his eyes, pushing himself up so he can look around the room. He relaxes slightly, recognizing the guest room of Andrade and Angel's house, and memories start coming back to him from the night before: the fight, slamming doors, walking the few blocks to Andrade and Angel's place, falling asleep in their guest room.

He's still dressed in his clothes from yesterday so he rolls out of bed and leaves the bedroom to see if anyone else is awake. He finds Andrade and Angel both at the kitchen table, talking quietly over cups of coffee. They don't notice him so he's able to overhear them discussing having a talk with his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend?, Austin's not quite sure what they are after last night.

Angel notices him first. "You want some coffee?" he offers, motioning for Austin to take a seat.

Austin does, collapsing into the empty seat across from Andrade, who offers him a tired smile. He'd kept them up late last night, letting them distract him from the huge fight with a movie and a lot of talking about anything but the fight. It had been really late when he'd finally felt exhausted enough to sleep, not that any of them had gotten much of it. A mug of coffee is placed in front of him and give looks up to give Angel a grateful smile before taking a long sip. Angel retakes his seat next to him, sliding his phone toward him. Austin hadn't even realized it wasn't in his pocket.

"You left it on the couch," Angel tells him. "He keeps texting."

Grabbing it, he unlocks it and starts going through all the messages. A message that he's staying at a friend's place, an apology, a text to say he's on his way home, a few texts asking where he is, another apology. The last text, sent only minutes ago, says he's coming over to Andrade and Angel's to see if they've seen him. Before he can even warn them, there's a knock at the door.

"I think it's for me," he says, going to answer it before either of them can get up. He pulls open the front door to find his boyfriend, his ex, his he had no idea standing there. "Hi."

"Hi," Austin doesn't miss the look of relief that crosses his face.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time, then burst into laughter.

Austin takes a step forward, mostly closing the door behind him to keep their conversation private. He definitely doesn't want Andrade and Angel to eavesdrop on them, decide any apology isn't good enough, and drive off his boyfriend. And he thinks they still are boyfriends from the hopeful smile he's receiving just now.

"I shouldn't have run off," his boyfriend holds up a hand when Austin tries to interrupt, stopping him from arguing. "No, I should have stayed. I wanted to turn around as soon as I left but I didn't know if you wanted to see me. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't mean it either," Austin tells him. "And next time, come back."

"Next time I just won't leave," his boyfriend says instead, reaching out to pull him close. "Last night sucked."

Austin makes a humming noise in agreement, feeling the warmth of his partner's arms around him lulling him to sleep. He hears a chuckle as he lets out a yawn.

"Maybe we should grab your stuff and go home," his boyfriend suggests. "I think we could both use a nap."

"And make up sex," Austin needs to add. "After the nap."


	7. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Austin's birthday!

Austin is woken when he feels someone jump on to the bed. He knows it's Angel from the laughter but he refuses to react, instead choosing to roll away from his lover and bury himself deeper into the pillows and blankets. It takes Angel physically peeling the blankets off before Austin concedes to opening his eyes. He opens them to find Angel smiling down at him.

"Good," Angel's smile turns mischievous, "you are awake."

"I am now," Austin knows it's childish but he sticks out his tongue. He'd been having a great sleep but he can't stay in bed all day.

Angel dips his head down for a kiss, pressing Austin back against the pillows that he doesn't break until a cough comes from the doorway. They both look over to see Andrade standing there with a tray of food. Angel slides off the bed and hurries out of the room, letting Andrade set the tray down on the bed so Austin can see three plates of french toast and bacon. Angel returns with three mugs of coffee, fixed to each of their liking.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asks them, not complaining, just surprised.

"Happy Birthday," they say together.

Austin lets out a happy laugh, so pleased they remembered. And it's not the only surprise of the day. After spending the day with Andrade and Angel, who made sure to make it one of his best birthdays with all his favourite things, they were invited over to Zelina and Aleister's for a dinner party. He probably should have expected something but being invited to their place for dinner is pretty common.

They walk in to a huge chorus of "Happy Birthday!" and Austin is shocked to see so many people there. Seth, Buddy, Drew, Randy, Liv, Ruby, some NXT guys. He would have expected most of his co-workers to want to extra day with their families before having to come for filming RAW the next day, but here they all are. With presents. And cake. Best birthday ever. Even if Angel smears icing on his face so he can lick it off.


End file.
